Complications at Kurosuzu High
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Just before my eyes slid shut I whispered "Welcome to Kurosuzu's Hikari, third year, member of the ichigo dorms, Kagome Higurashi."
1. Welcome to Kurosuzu

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Kurosuzu**

Kagome Higurashi was running across a bridge to her new school. She had to hurry or she wouldn't have enough time to explore the campus. She saw several groups of girls walking nearby her. They were all in different uniforms. Four different uniforms to be specific. There were boys and girls alike. The boys had the same uniform for every school though, black pants and a white dress shirt. The girls on the other hand had cute uniforms that differed by quite a bit.

On her left she saw a group of around five girls. They had short pleated skirts that were plaid and had several shades of yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples. All very light pastel shades of the colors of course. On top of that they wore yellow blazers with pink lining. Overall the uniforms were very cute. Then on her right she saw two girls walking side by side grinning. Their uniform was made up of a knee length pleated skirt that was powder blue and a white tank top with a matching powder blue mini- blazer that ended just below the bust. Their uniforms were adorable as well.

To her far right there was one girl walking in complete silence. She was wearing a dress style uniform. It had skin tight long sleeves and a tight bust. It tied into a large bow at the back of the waist where it started to puff out to just above her knees. It was black with a red tie around the neck. This one also had a pair of black boots that laced up to around four inches below her knees. Finally at her far, far right there were three girls walking together smiling brightly. They had on short pleated black skirts with red trim. On top of that they were wearing red blazers with black trim. They also looked cute.

Kagome ran even faster and saw the gates to the ichigo (_**AN: translation- strawberry**_) dorms the girls lived in coming into view. Suddenly she tripped and fell off the side and continued to roll down the hill until she hit the bottom. She groaned in pain while sitting up. She looked down and noticed her clothes were pretty much trashed. Her old school uniform was stained with mud, dirt, and grass and had several rips in it now. She sighed before looking around. She got up and continued to walk in hopes of finding the path again.

Eventually she saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree in full bloom but there was a boy standing beneath it. He had waist length black hair and midnight blue eyes. He was staring up at the sky while leaning against the tree. She seemed to be caught in a trance and couldn't move as she watched him turn his eyes from the sky to her. His eyes widened slightly before going back to normal. Suddenly Kagome started to see black before she felt her body crash to the ground. Her waist length wavy black hair splayed across the lush green grass as her bright blue- gray eyes slid shut.

* * *

**_Kagome POV_**

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple times to clear my blurry vision. I saw an unfamiliar white ceiling and quickly sat up. I looked around and noticed I was in what looked like an infermatory. I sighed in relief but I still want to know how I got to the school. The last thing I remember is that boy at the cherry blossom tree then nothing. I swing my feet off the bed onto the floor and stand up. Just then the nurse runs in and smiles. I simply stare and she says "Good, you're awake. You gave us quite a scare. We didn't know what happened. Someone found you passed out in front of the dorms. Anyways are you ready to get you're uniform and get settled?" I nodded and she quickly checked me out to make sure I was okay.

Everything checked out so she led me to a room that said uniforms on the door. We walked inside and a girl came out and said "Size?" I looked at the tag on my destroyed uniform and it said medium but it fit kinda big and these uniforms were the kind that had to fit perfectly or wouldn't look right so I said "Small." The woman nodded and said "School?" I looked to the nurse and she said "I believe she is in Hikari." I looked confused and said "What do you mean schools?" The nurse smiled and said "Did you see the different uniforms?"I nodded and she said "They all attend Kurosuzu but it's broken up into four different schools but all stay in the same dorms. There is Hikari (**_light_**) which I believe you are in, Kurai (**_dark_**) , Naito (_**night**_) , and Dei (**_day_**) ."

I nodded in understanding and said "What uniform goes with Hikari?" She smiled and said "They have the multi- colored ones with the plaid skirt and blazer. Kurai has the dress- like one. Naito has the black and red, skirt and blazer one and Dei has the blue one with the mini- blazer. I personally like all of them. Also you may be transfered to another one later in the year, just a warning." I smiled at her and said "Thank you." She nodded and left me with the uniform lady. I turned back to her and she was waiting with my uniforms. I smiled at her and she returned it while handing over my clothes. I quickly thanked her and went to look for my room.

It took exactly two and a half hours but I finally found my room and quickly discovered it was a single. It had one plain bed against the left wall and a large window across from the door. It also had an oak wardrobe next to the head of the bed and a desk across from that with a full length mirror next to it. I smiled in appreciation when I saw my bags were already placed on my bed.

I set my uniforms on the bed and put all of my things away and put light lavender sheets on the bed with four fluffy lavendar pillows. Finally was a powder blue and lavendar patch comforter. I put my clothing for breaks and anything else in the wardrobe and smiled in satisfaction. Finally I looked at the clock above the mirror and noticed it was dinner time. I looked down at my outfit and decided it would be wise to chose something different. I looked at the bed and decided to wear one of my winter uniforms to dinner.

I lifted it and smiled before removing my old uniform. Then I noticed even my panties and bra were ripped. I sighed and pulled on matching black lacy panties and a bra. I set my clothes out on the bed before pulling out the schools black dress shoes and yellow knee socks. I pulled on my skirt and socks then I slipped my tight, long sleeved shirt over my head then shrugged on the blazer and buttoned it up. I smiled at my reflection but noticed something was missing. I slipped into my shoes but still felt something was missing.

I observed every part of me then landed on my hair. It was left down and plain unlike the beautiful uniform I was wearing. I decided that's what was missing, cute hair. I took out some scissors and gave myself sideswept bangs. Afterwards I pulled out my basket full of things for my hair. I pulled out a pair of large pink ribbons and some lavendar ones. I looked at my reflection and decided what to do with it. I tied the part of my hair that usually hung over my shoulder up and loosely wrapped the lavendar ribbon around it, criss- crossed. Then I tied the pink ribbons into two large puffy bows at the top of each side. I smiled at my reflection and checked the clock again before running out the door and downstairs.

I finally reached the dining hall and walked inside. There were students from the schools scattered everywhere. I suddenly felt as very out of place when I noticed they were all with friends and I had no one, not even a room mate to sit with. I looked around and noticed the boy from earlier. I also noticed the boys had ties that matched the girls' uniforms main color to distinguish schools. He was from Kurai. I figured everyone ate at the strawberry dorms on the first day of a semester because it was originally an all girls school. It showed respect to the founders in a way. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I'm a transfer student. It's the middle of the year and this is the first day of the second semester.

I silently walked aimlessly until I spotted the girl that was walking alone from Naito before. I walked over and sat next to her since she was sitting alone. She looked up at me in shock and said "Are you lost?" I shook my head and said "No, I just transfered here today and I don't even have a room mate to sit with. Do you mind if I sit here?" She gave a small ghost of a smile before shaking her head and saying "No, no, it's fine. People just usually ignore me and the light schools don't_ ever_ befriend the dark schools. Heck none of the schools befriend each other. They all ignore anyone that doesn't got to theirs."

I nodded and said "Well I'm about to change that. Do you want to be my friend?" The girl nodded even though she was obviously shocked and I smiled while holding my hand out to her. She took it and I said "My name is Kagome Higurashi." The girl smiled and said "Sango Kei." We released our hands and started to eat our food and get to know each other. Turns out we both have brothers, well did before something happened and we both lost them.

* * *

**_Guy From Before POV_**

I was speaking with my friend Miroku who is also from Kurai since we don't associate with the other schools. Even if I am the Koishii. I heard a small voice behind me say "Koishii- sama?" I turned to see a cute girl. She looked like a first year, she had short, layered blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was a cute one but she was from Dei. That means I can do anything I want with her as long as I don't truly date her. Anyone can mess with the other schools' students as long as we don't _really_ date them. Well we could before but ever since _her_ no one does. It became an unwritten law.

She blushed and said "Ummm...There is a girl from Hikari over there speaking with a girl from Naito." I nodded, thanked her, and sent her back to her friends. Sure enough there was the girl from before, the one that reminded me so much of her. She was having fun with Miroku's crush from Naito, Sango Kei. Of course he never acted on it though since it was unheard of. Well until Kagome Higurashi decided to break that rule.

I sighed and put my face in my hands trying to think of the best way to explain it to her in a way that she would obey. I actually came up with nothing. This girl is too complicated for me to figure out. I gave up and turned when I heard Miroku said "Inuyasha, man, what are we going to do about her? You told me she doesn't act like other girls do. Well according to her records she doesn't." I sighed again and said "I know, that's the problem, I don't know what to do with her. You got any ideas?" He looked deep in thought before saying "Transfer her into Naito so she won't break any rules?"

I considered it until I saw she was speaking to a girl from Dei. I sighed and said "Too late, she's working on Dei now. Next will be Kurai and her own school. She isn't the type you can barricade like that. We have to tame her or get rid of her period. Problem is we can't befriend her because of her school. We have to manipulate anyone she befriends for this to work. Though I don't think it will work. She seems like she'd only befriend people worthy of her trust. People that wouldn't betray her in anyway, shape, or form."

I watched as she stood up, bowed to the girls she was speaking with, and left to go to bed. I smirked and decided to follow her and see what she'd do if I showed up randomly.

* * *

_**Kagome POV**_

I walked silently up the steps and down all of the halways to my room. I pulled the key that was strung on a chain out from underneath my blazer and unlocked the door. I pushed the door open and walked straight to my wardrobe. I pulled out my black pajama pants with pink polka dots and a pink sports bra. I sat them on my bed before removing my uniform. Then I switched bras and pulled on my pants. I walked over to my desk where my hair and cosmetic items were and took my hair down and put the ribbons away.

I brushed out my hair before putting it in two french braids. I slipped into the bathroom located inside my room and washed my face before walking back out and that's when I noticed the boy from earlier standing outside my door staring. I froze before screaming "CHIKAN!" I ran over to my door and slammed it shut, making sure I got the key out first, and locked it. I pressed my back tightly against the door and slid down to the floor. I had just given some stranger a peep show without knowing it. I felt completely violated.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Inuyasha POV**_

I stood there in shock. She had the best body I have ever seen. Big breasts, a tiny waist, nice hips, flat, toned stomach. Then she just had to ruin my chance to see more by catching me and slamming the door. My eyes widened and I hit myself in the head. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I may be willing to sleep with other girls and all but I will never truly be over _her_. I sighed and walked out of the ichigo dorms and all the way across the campus to the banshou (_**sunset**_) dorms.

I walked to the top floor and my into my single room. I flopped onto my bed and looked over at the picture on my bed side table. I ran my finger along the outline of _her_ face and sighed sadly. I miss her so much. I pulled my hand away and ran it over my face before stripping to down to nothing and crawling under the covers. Just before my eyes slid shut I whispered "Welcome to Kurosuzu's Hikari, third year, member of the ichigo dorms, Kagome Higurashi."

_**AN:Sooooooooooooo?What do you think? I didn't spend much time on it and it's pretty short, but hey I'm tired, my great grandma's alzheimers got worse today, I'm bored, I don't feel to good, and I want to go stay the night somewhere else. Question: How would you act at a school like this?You know, one that refuses to let you interact with people from other parts of it. Anyways I'm gonna go now. Ja ne!**_


	2. Complications Arise

**Chapter Two**

**Complications Arise**

_**Kagome POV**_

I woke up and realized I had fell asleep against my door with my head on my knees. I sighed as I felt the pain shoot through my body from my position and decided to skip out on school today to heal. I stood up and groaned in pain before walking to my bed and crawling under my comforter before pulling it over my head. Again I felt the pain and sighed knowing it would be like this all day.

I stared at the comforter for what seemed like hours before I heard my stomach growl letting me know I needed to eat. I sighed and got up before walking out of my room cautious of what may cause me more pain and headed down to the dining hall. I peaked inside the door to see if there were any people or food inside and sighed in relief when I saw tons of food but no people. I smiled and slipped inside securely closing the door behind me and went over to the table of food.

I looked over everything and decided on what I wanted. I picked up a cornbread muffin, a glass of orange juice, and a peice of chocolate cake. I smiled and turned to go back to my room but I ran into someone and fell back down causing my food to fall on me. I sighed as soon as I realized I would need to do laundry later and take a shower. Then I looked across from me to see who I ran into only to see that same boy from before. I groaned in annoyance and laid back down on the floor. This was definitely not my day.

* * *

**_Inuyasha POV_**

I woke up and felt just as bad as last night so I sighed and moved from my side to my back staring at my plain ceiling. Eventually I got bored and figured I should eat something so I stood and got some red pajama pants on before walked downstairs towards our dining hall. Then I remembered that ichigo has better food than banshou so I switched course and headed towards ichigo.

I walked inside and headed towards the dining hall. Just as I was turning the corner I saw Kagome sneaking down the stairs still in her pajamas from last night. I noticed how she cautiously checked the room for people before slipping inside. I smirked and figured this may be what I need to tame her. I silently followed into the room and noticed what she had chosen for breakfast. The muffin and juice were normal but cake? This girl must be addicted to sweets.

I walked right behind her and she turned only to bump into me causing us to crash to the floor, ruining her clothes. She sighed before looking at me then groaned and flopped backwards once again. This was one odd girl, either that or she _really _couldn't stand me. I stood up and reached a hand out to her. She stared at it suspicously before grasping it and allowing me to pull her up. Normally I wouldn't give a girl as much grief as I am her but she's just too rebelious for her own good. She needs to follow the rules set by the school and by us. She won't be able to stay if she can't do that and for some reason, I really want this girl to stay.

* * *

**_Kagome POV_**

I watched as he reached out to help me up. I eyed him suspicously before I allowed his hand to encase my own as he lifted me up. Of course the pain was coming back but I couldn't let him see I was in pain. Pain is weakness and I can't be weak. I nodded at him and said "Thanks." Then I pulled out a mop and bucket cleaning up my mess. Once finished I put it away and expected to be alone but he was still here, watching me.

I looked at him curiously and asked "What is it?" He just shrugged and said "I have nothing to do today. How about we hang out since it's obvious neither of us are going to class." I thought about it and decided to go for it. I nodded at him and said "Fine, where and when?" He smirked and said "The cafe in an hour. We both need time to change."  
I laughed a little and said "Okay, see you there."

I ran straight out the door making sure I left it open for him and straight to my room. I walked inside and walked over to my wardrobe. I looked at all of my clothes and figured my best bet would to be in my uniform so I set it on my bed before running into the bathroom. I filled the tub with warm water and climbed inside after removing my previous clothing.

I sighed in pleasure as it relaxed my muscles and helped ease the pain. I sunk down further in the water and closed my eyes. After I was sure I got all of the breakfast off of me I stood up and wrapped a fuzzy white towel around me. I drained the tub and walked back out into my room before changing into my uniform. I walked to my desk and sat down staring at my reflection.

I picked up my hairbrush and ran it through my hair several times and sometime during this it dried. I picked up another hair tie and put it up into a messy bun and tied a yellow ribbon around it. I smiled at my reflection before walking out the door towards the cafe. I walked straight inside and looked around, finally I spotted him and smiled while he returned it though it didn't reach his eyes. I hate when people do that, if it isn't sincere he shouldn't smile at all. It may fool others but it isn't fooling me.

* * *

I watched her as she walked inside and glanced around for me. She had changed into her uniform as well and honestly she looks adorable in it. Especially when she clasps her hands behind her back and slightly leans forward like right now. Finally her entrancing blue- gray eyes found mine and she smiled. I smiled back using one of my best fake smiles although it looked as though she saw right through it. Her smile ceased a bit and she looked disapointed, angry, and sad. She walked over to the table a took a seat before telling me "Stop with the fake smiles. I can't stand them, either smile sincerely or not at all when you're around me. I can see right through fake emotions and fake expressions. Got it?" I sighed, dropping my facade, and said "Got it."

She grinned and said "Good, now what do you want to do?" I laughed a little, shocking myself, before saying "Well we did'nt exactly get breakfast so I was thinking we should grab something here and eat in the greenhouse." She looked curious and said "Green...House...?" I nodded and said "Yes, greenhouse, it's my job as the Koishii to care for it." She nodded before saying "What's the Koishii?" I sighed and said "Well it's the most loved, and admired person from all four schools. They are chosen to pretty much run the school and have a lot of responsibilities including the greenhouse."

She nodded with a smile and said "Okay then, what's your real name?" I looked confused for a moment before remembering I never introduced myself. I felt a tinge of pink begin to spread across my cheeks but killed it and said "Inuyasha Kamiya, the current elected Koishii, and fifth year student at Kurai." She smiled and said "Third year Hikari, transfer student, Kagome Higurashi." This time I smiled a tiny bit but it was a real one, as we shook hands. She beamed at me and we both got up and went towards the desert table. She immediately picked up a peice of cake and I said "You really like sweets, don't you?" She grinned and said "I don't just like them, I love them."

I smiled slightly and grabbed a cupcake and some coffee as she grabbed hot chocolate. She followed me the entire way to the greenhouse but, hey, she didn't even know we had a greenhouse until now. We walked inside and her entire face lit up, she ran around while somehow balancing her treats, observing every flower and plant she could get to without dropping her little goodies. Finally she sat them down at a table and inspected everything with more detail. Now I know why she has such a great reputation for her grades, she observes everything with amazingly intense focus. Somehow though, the way she observed the flowers wasn't harsh like most would think such great scrutiny would be, instead it was very soft. Maybe she could care for the greenhouse once in a while so I'd have a break.

I continued watching and she seemed to favor lillies and orchids over the other flowers. Normally the girls would go gah, gah, over of the roses but not this girl, she was interested in the flowers that were the hardest to find in here. She turned around and grinned at me and I couldn't help but return a tiny smile and I swear her face lit up as soon as she saw it was a sincere smile.

Just then the image of _her _standing next to some lilacs smiling at me in the same way flashed before me and I felt my eyes widen and breath shallow out. Kagome seemed worried but I couldn't worry about her right now. I have to get out of here, I can't do this, not here, not now, not with Kagome, not the girl that resembles her in so many ways. I hastily stood up and ran out to the library. I would send someone out after Kagome once there since she doesn't know where she is.

I walked inside and immediately spotted Miroku I told him the situation and he ran off to the green house. I sighed and ran a face over my hand before going to the exact spot I met _her_ at. I looked around me at all of the books, _she_ had always loved to read and was so smart. I ran my hand down the spine of the book _she_ was reading when I found _her_. _She_ had been sitting with_ her_ back against the shelf opposite the one the book belonged on with the book resting on_ her_ knees and legs since they were pulled close to _her_ chest. _She_ just sat there in _her _cute little uniform from Hikari, _her_ long straight ebony tresses reached a little past _her_ waist with two peice over _her _shoulders and _her_ straight cut bangs. _She_ looked up at me for a moment and I saw _her_ chocolate orbs before_ she_ returned to_ her_ book.

I still remember how angry I was when _she_ ignorned me. I glared and_ she_ simply looked up and said "Go away, you are bothering me. Unless you have something to say?" _She_ had one elegant brow raised and I gulped before saying "Keh!" Then I turned and walked away. Somehow we had met up a lot more after that and became best friends, then even something more than friends, much more.

I heard a loud thud and turned towards the door where I saw Miroku run in. He looked paniced I ran to me and said "She's gone." I looked confused and said "Who's gone?" He gave me a deadpanned look and said "Kagome! Kagome's gone!" My eyes widened and I said "What do you mean gone?" He said "What do you think I mean? She's gone man, I don't know where she is, she wasn't there when I got there." I sighed and calmed myself, after all she's one girl, what could she do? Then I remembered everything she's already accomplished after not even two days here and became slightly paniced until I remembered she was just some girl. Nothing special so no need to worry.

We heard an scream and turned towards the door. Miroku and I both now were truly paniced. We ran out the door towards where we thought the scream came from and it led to a drop- off. We both stopped ourselves from falling over the edge into the water at the last minute. We looked around until both of our gazes settled on the water beneath us. I gulped and said "You don't think..." Miroku mimicked my actions and said "Do you..." Something lifted to the surface and I recognized it as Kagome's hair ribbon. My eyes widened and I said "Dude! She's in there! That's her ribbon!" Miroku looked just as paniced as me until we saw Sango come by the water.

She must have noticed the ribbon and the occasional air bubble because she took off her boots, socks, tie, and over dress, leaving her in her undergarments and a light gray sleeveless gown slightly shorter than the outer dress. She dove in and when she came up she was gasping for air holding a majorly unconcious Kagome who looked as if she were on the brink of death, which she may very well be.

Sango laid her down and removed the blazer, her shoes, socks, and moved her shirt up some to listen for a heartbeat. Apparently there was one but by the looks of it, it was pretty faint. She positioned her hands and started doing CPR and blowing air into her. Eventually she coughed and I swear there was at least a gallon of water that came up with each cough. Eventually she stopped but she was still unconcious. Sango tested her heart again and smiled while releasing a sigh of relief before redressing themselves and putting Kaogme onto her back and carrying her towards the ichigo dorms.

Again I had a flash but this time it was me smiling and laughing with _her_ clutching my shoulders riding on my back smiling and laughing with me. I shook my head to rid myself of the memories because at the moment Kagome may be dying and it would be my fault for leaving her alone when she didn't know her way just because she reminded me of _her_. If something happened to her or she was hurt in anyway from this I swear I would live with the guilt for the rest of my life. I looked to Miroku and he nodded so we headed after them to see how she was. Miroku probably blames himself for not getting there fast enough.

We walked to the infermatory and straight inside. Kagome lay in a bed with a breathing mask on and an IV in her arm with Sango sitting in the chair next to her dressed in one of the infermatory night gowns just as Kagome was. Sango had her hair down and the gown was a simple white that had long sleeves and reached her ankles completely looose and comfy with strings at the neck and sleeves to tight of loosen it. Her neck was secured tight enough to hang just below her neck and her sleeve ends clung to her wrist. Kagome had the same adjustments except her sleeves were at their loosest, probably to help the blood flow, and her left sleeve was up next to the neck, held there by a ribbon so the IV couldn't be disrupted by it.

Sango had her head laid on the bed by Kagome's hand asleep and the nurse walked in behind us. She looked stressed before saying "She has much water in her lungs, even after coughing so much up. Ms. Kei saved her life, if she hadn't done CPR at that moment or gotten her out at that moment she would have died. Though there will be a price to pay for the amount of damage though. She will have respiratory problems for the rest of her years here at the very least and her entire life at most. There's also the possibility that she may need hearing aides as well from the amount of water inside her ears. Both ears are currently infected so we can't tell yet. Also she may be developing sight problems, those are just the problems she could wake up from. There are many more that can develop throughout her life because of this."

I felt a pang of guilt stab at my heart. If I hadn't left her there, if I had told her to wait for someone, if I had noticed sooner, if I had dove in to save her immediately, if I had dove in at all, if I had tried to help her, she wouldn't be this way. It was even my idea to take her to the green house, a place she hadn't even known existed before then. The nurse went over and checked everything over and said "I'm not sure when she'll wake up. It may be at minimum two days, or maximately years and years from now. She's not even completely stable. She seems to be trying to stabalize herself though so I'm not doing anything. It may just make her take longer to stabalize. Feel free to stay until she wakes or you wish to leave." Then she left leaving us with the two girls.

**_AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Let me know and I'll try and improve it, Ja Ne!_**


	3. Her Diagnosis His Memories

**Chapter Three**

**Her Diagnosis and His Memories**

**_Inuyasha POV_**

Me and Miroku have been sitting in the infermatory for six hours straight as of now. Sango has stayed the entire time, though no words were exchanged. We all just watched Kagome. She was still on the breathing machine and apparently she still wasn't stable. Her heart beat was still faint, not as faint as when Sango found her, but still incredibly faint. The nurse said it's nearly impossible to live this long with your body in the condition hers is in but she's still doing it. She's fighting death off with pure will._ She_ couldn't even do that, and definitely not for this long.

I heard a shallow gasp and turn to see it came from Kagome. The nurse rushed in and checked her stats before frowning. She turned to us and said "Her breath is becoming shallower. I need to give her more oxygen. I'd move her to the hospital but if we unhook anything or move her in this state she'll definitely die. Good thing I was trained for this." She walked to the machine and adjusted it before changing the bags on the IV and leaving again.

We all stared intently, practically begging with our eyes, for her to wake up. I sighed and leaned over with my head in my hands. This is completely my fault, if I hadn't done so many things she wouldn't be on deaths doorstep. The nurse came back and said "I think you should all get some sleep. This has obviously been a very stressful day for all of you. You can either go back to your dorm rooms or crash on one of my beds here." We all nodded and Sango and Miroku both headed towards some beds that were on the other side of the room specifically placed for visitors.

She gave me an expectant look and I shook my head. She nodded and left to get Miroku and Sango their pillows, and blankets. Once everyone was settled and the nurse was asleep in her room that was connected to this part of the infermatory, I looked to Kagome and whispered "I'm sorry this happened it's all my fault." She just continued to take her small, shallow breaths, completely unaware of my presence. I moved her hair out of her face and laid my head on the bed next to her right hand. Instantly I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke up at around three in the morning and looked back at Kagome. She looked a little paler. Suddenly her heart rate sped up at an insane speed. I jumped up and yelled "HELP! HELP! I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIGURASHI- SAN!" Sango and Miroku instantly ran over and the nurse soon came in. She observed her before saying "Kamiya- san, Kei- san, and Murasaki- san, I need you all to hold her down. She's going into cardiac arrest but we can't do anything at the moment so I need you to hold her down so if she starts having seizures she won't get hurt." We all nodded and held her down, sure enough she started having seizures and it was growing difficult to hold her down.

Once they ended her heart rate dropped again and the nurse looked confused. I asked "What is it?" She looked at us and said "That's not normal. I should have had to use a defibulater on her but it calmed itself at an un- natural rate." We all looked confused before she sighed and said "Let's just get back to sleep." We all nodded and went back to our arrangements. I stared at her hand and whispered "I'm sorry you're like this. It's my fault." I heard a somewhat strong breath from her before she said, in a barely audible voice "It's not your fault." She took a deep breath and said "It's mine." Another breath. "Don't blame yourself."

I looked up and saw she had her face contorted in pain and her eyes tightly closed, head slightly tilted back, gasping over and over to get the air she needed. Then I remembered she was nearly dead and in a slightly loud voice said "She's awake but she's struggling to breath." Again everyone rushed over and the nurse checked her stats before sighing in relief. She smiled at us and said "She does have the respiratory problems I thought she would have, and sadly they're worse than I thought they would be, but it's better than dying."

I looked over at Kagome and asked "Any other problems?" She sighed and said "She's deaf in her left ear at the moment but I have a feeling it's going to be temporary if she lets me care for it. Her right arm is broken in twelve places and her left leg is fractured. Her eye sight is slightly damaged but I'm nearly positive this is completely temporary and it will heal up. Finally the ear infections you already knew about. I determined her respiratory problems will be a life long problem now that she's awake and if she follows my medical instructions she may be able to participate in sports even. I would appreciate it if all of you could move in here and help me care for her until she's able to go back to her room and classes. She still isn't stabalized."

We heard a gasp louder than the rest and said "You know I'm here." Gasp. "Right?" We gave out a small laugh, even while she could die and almost did, she's still acts like her usual self. She smiled the best she could and we all frowned some. It was obvious how much pain she was in, and how well she was enduring it. The nurse moved the blanket up some more and said "Get some more rest. You'll need it if you want to get better, _ever_." She pouted a little before sighing which sent her into a coughing fit before she caught her breath and laid back again, quickly falling asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Another memory flashed before my eyes. _She_ was asleep cuddled into my chest with the blanket pulled over us. _She_ was sound asleep and I was still panting. I looked down and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful _she_ looked. _She_ always looked peaceful when _she_ slept, even if it was just a nap on a bench in the courtyard. I moved _her_ bangs over a little and kissed _her _forehead and _she_ shifted a little so _she_ was buried further in my chest. My smile widened and I wrapped my arms tightly around _her_ staring up at the cherry blossom tree above us. Yes, our first time had been outside, under a cherry blossom tree, on a blanket with one to go over us afterward. It was special to us though, it's where we shared our first kiss. I smiled and buried my nose into_ her_ hair inhaling_ her_ scent before falling into a deep sleep.

I saw Miroku wave his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him. He looked concerned and said "Yash, you were spacing out again. You were thinking about _her _weren't you?" I looked away from him and he sighed before saying "You need to get over it Yash. I know you loved her but she's gone and others are here. I know you were not destined to fall in love, have it taken from you, mourn you loss till you die, then nothing. You are definitely destined to fall in love again. Just face it and get over her. Let others into your heart, give them a chance." I further turned and he sighed again before leaving.

I stared at his back as he left. How could I forget_ her_. _She_ was my first love and will be my only love. It would be betraying_ her_ if I gave my love to another. I stared at Kagome and the uneven rise and fall of her chest. I could only wonder why I cared what happened to this girl. I sighed and laid my head down again to sleep. Just before I did I swear I saw_ her_ but knew it couldn't have been since _she_ is gone. It's just my cruel mind playing tricks on me.

* * *

**_Inuyasha's Dream_**

A girl ran in circles around me. She was laughing and so was I. We were at the beach and she was wearing her red bikini and I was in my red trunks. I waited till she came to the front again and lifted her into the air causing her to squeel and squeel louder when I started spinning in circles. Finally I set her back down and she was laughing so hard she fell onto the ground. I laughed and lifted her up before we raced to the water.

* * *

I delicately place my lips upon hers and nearly smiled into the kiss when she returned it. I couldn't believe it, she was actually returning my kiss. Any time I thought about kissing her I rejected the idea thinking she wouldn't want to be more than friends. When we pulled back she was blushing and timidly asked "Does this mean we're going out now?" I laughed and kissed her again, this time with a little more pressure and when we pulled back she giggled and said "I'll take that as a yes." I just grinned at her and once again claimed her lips.

* * *

I hugged her close to me and she readily returned it. When she moved to look at me I pressed my lips against hers. She returned it without a second thought. We pulled apart and she smiled before saying "It's okay Yash. I'll only be gone for a month. Break isn't that long." She was wearing a white tennis dress with white ballet flats and her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Beside her sat two bags full of things she'll need while she goes home for the month. Since my half brother is the only family I have left I'd be staying at the dorms all break. I gave her one more kiss and watched as she walked out of the gates to Kurosuzu.

* * *

I sat in the front row seat watching her sing her solo in the chorus. She spotted me and winked and continued singing. Soon after the rest of the chorus joined back in. She kept her eyes on me smiling and I returned it. Sadly she wasn't paying attention and missed her cue for the second solo. She sang the wrong part and turned as red as a cherry in embarassment and the rest of the school just laughed in good nature. She ran off stage and I followed her. I wrapped my arms around her and told her it was okay. She sighed and returned to the stage, this time paying attention, and this time nailing it.

* * *

I stood on one side of the stage while she was on the other. We were in a play for all of Kurosuzu. I was playing the part of the man aiming for her affections and she was playing the woman that had two men fighting over her but wants to be free. I say "But I love you!" She turns her head away slightly and says "Hmph! So what?" I look dumbfounded and a bunch of cheering erupts behind us. She smiles and says "He's waiting for me." She starts running towards the arena until I call out her name. She turns to look at me and I run my sword through her heart. Once I realize what I did I sink to the ground holding her body and crying her name repeatedly. The lights dim and she hugs me and tells me how well I did and I just return the praise.

* * *

**_AN:I hope you liked this chappie, it's sorta giving you some depth on the relationship between Inuyasha and that girl. The girl in his dreams will always be his old love until I say other wise. Thanks for reading. Ja ne!_**


End file.
